My Time To Shine
by Lemonly
Summary: Caitlyn's tired of always being in the background and Connect 3's tired of her being out-shined.  With a singing competition taking place at camp this year, they decide that it's time to show everyone what Caitlyn Geller can really do.


**A/N: Italics = Singing.**

Caitlyn couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that ran through her as Mitchie was once again praised and fawned over after another okay performance.

"What's on your mind?" Shane asked, sitting down on the picnic table, making sure his back was to Mitchie, in front of his best friend, causing her to have to look up to see him. He smiled down at her, "Haha, I knew you looked up to me."

"Dork." Caitlyn chuckled, standing up.

"You have yet to answer my question, so don't think you're going anywhere." Shane jumped up and matching her pace.

"I'm gonna answer your question, just not here." Caitlyn sent a barely concealed glare over her shoulder at Mitchie, one that Tess was the only person lucky enough to catch. She shook it off, but promised herself she'd talk to Caitlyn a little later.

As Shane and Caitlyn walked, Jason and Nate ran over to them. The brothers seemed to be arguing about something, but no one could really tell since Jason was the only one yelling about birdhouses verses bracelets. Caitlyn couldn't help but laugh at Nate's exasperated look.

"One little comment and he goes off." Nate grumbled, stopping on Caitlyn's other side.

"Caity!" Jason exclaimed, stopping his triad.

"Thank you!" Nate breathed out, looking up.

Caitlyn giggled and draped an arm across shoulders, a gesture he returned. The foursome had been together their whole lives; the brothers were her best friends and she theirs.

She and Nate were more like twins; they had the same birthday and were the same age. Nate was the only one who could read her at all times, and she him. It was kind of scary how in sync with each other they were, often voicing what the other was thinking without noticing.

Jason was like an older brother at times, and a younger brother at others; it really depended on his mood that day. His older brother instincts really only seemed to kick in when it involved Caitlyn, hating to see the girl unhappy, or when one of his brothers are hurt—but even then, it's iffy because he may very well find it amusing.

Shane and Caitlyn had a slightly less sibling-like relationship. They had been teetering on the edge of something since she was ten and he was twelve. To their family and close friends it was clear that there was something there; but to others it wasn't so clear. When Shane broke up with Mitchie after about five months, he came to Caitlyn.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_How are you _really_?" Caitlyn asked_ _when Shane_ _finished telling her about the break-up and telling her that he was perfectly okay while avoiding looking at her. She knew there was something that he wasn't telling her. She always knew; she could read anybody, especially him and his brothers, like an elementary-level chapter book._

"_It's weird, I-I feel fine. I thought I would be miserable, but I'm not. And the words just left my mouth, I didn't know what I said until I saw the look she was giving me. And I didn't rush to fix it, I just let it hang there. Was it right? I mean, I knew the relationship was going to end soon, but… Do you think what I did was right?"_

"_I don't know. What do you want me to say?" Caitlyn replied, taking his hand and resting her head on his shoulder, his arm circling his shoulders, the two leaning against the head board of her bed._

"_I don't know. Tell me it was the right thing to do." Shane rested his head on hers, inhaling her scent of jasmine, lavender, cinnamon, and vanilla, and closed his eyes._

_Caitlyn thought about the situation for a moment before proceeding with caution, "Well, obviously, on some level you knew you were gonna end it soon, otherwise you wouldn't have said anything. Maybe you just knew it was over, or maybe someone new stepped into the spotlight of your world; you'll just have to find out, I guess." _

_Shane already knew who was in his spotlight, and she had been there since the first time he had realized that Caitlyn Geller was, indeed, a girl. _

_It had been the Christmas after she and Nate had turned ten, he was thirteen and Jason was fifteen, and her dad's parents were in town for the holiday. Seeing as they were very into dressing for the occasion, Caitlyn had given into her mother's begging and wore the dress without complaining. She had known that her mom and grandmother didn't get along and didn't like that her mother took out her anger with comments directed at her. When the Grays had arrived at the Geller— it didn't take long as they lived across the street— the boys had been shocked when they saw Caitlyn in the red dress and matching heels, none more— than Shane, who had been starting to feel a hint of a little something different for the young girl. She had fixed them a glared and told them that if they knew what was good for them, they'd keep their mouths shut. Shane, never one to follow rules well, opened his mouth, making an unappreciated comment, and received a punch to the arm which resulted in a bruise._

"_Maybe, you're right." Shane finally replied, looking down at their joined hands._

"_Of course I'm right." Caitlyn laughed, causing Shane to join her. She looked up his now smiling face, "See? Made you smile."_

"_You always know what to say and do, Cait." _

_Shane pressed a kiss to her forehead with a smile and the two lapsed into a casual conversation._

_*End Flashback*_

They reached the Practice Cabin and Caitlyn quickly led them inside and closed the door before turning toward Nate, who already had his arms open. He held her as she cried and Shane and Jason stood back slightly, pretending not to know she was crying. Caitlyn hated crying, the three brothers were the ones to ever see her cry; and even then, Nate was the only one she allowed to actually _see_ her cry. After a few minutes, she pulled back and walked over to Shane, who was quick to wrap his arms around her.

"What's on your mind, kiddo?" Jason asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just…" Caitlyn started before burrowing her head into Shane's chest, feeling stupid.

"Hey, whatever it is, it's not stupid, _especially_ if it makes you this upset." Nate placed a hand on her shoulder after smoothing her hair away from her face.

She turned her head and gave him a semi-glare, conveying that he had voiced her thoughts correctly, and causing him to smile ever so slightly and briefly, before his concerned expression returned.

"It's… Mitchie… She's…she….I'm just tired of it. She receives all the recognition and congratulations on mediocre, _at best_, performances… She doesn't deserve it. But no, she's Mitchie Torres, she got Shane Grey with just a snippet of a song. She_ obviously_ has the best voice at Camp Rock. I'm tired of it. She makes it impossible for anyone to be given recognition. Her first year, _Peggy_ stole the show and then Mitchie sang, and then, nobody can remember what Peggy even sang. And I know it's _ridiculous_, but other people have just as much talent as her, some _more_ than her, but they will never receive recognition for it because _she's_ Mitchie Torres and she's _beautiful_, and she's _the best_ and no one will ever be able to measure up to her because she's so fucking _perfect_."

"Then prove them wrong." Jason said, his older brother instincts coming out as the hurt in eyes started to shine brighter, letting them know she had felt that way for a while, "You are _ten times_ more talented than her, show everyone that; show Mitchie that she's not the _only_ one that can enchant people with their voice."

Jason pushed her hair out of her face before continuing, "You are_ beautiful_, Caitlyn Geller, and you have this _incredible_ talent that you keep hidden from the world, hiding behind your laptop and beats and dance moves, because you don't want to face the risk that would come with being in the spotlight. I think that you feeling like _this_ is you seeing that you really _do_ want to take that risk; that you're _ready_ for it. And _we_ agree with you. This is _your_ year."

"_Your_ time in the spotlight." Shane added, pressing a kiss to her head before resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"And it's_ your_ turn to show the _world_ what you have to offer." Nate smiled softly before pulling her away from Shane and circling his arms around her waist, "And for the record, you have _so_ much more to offer than Mitchie. You have your dancing and producing skills, yes, but you also have _experience_ in the music industry. You've been with us through our rise, but your parents are both in the industry. You know what to expect and you know what they're looking for. Mitchie is that candy-coated pop sound that they can add in dance beats and distort her voice and make the song a hit, like Ke$ha. But_ you_? You have this unique voice and a style that if they even _thought_ about trying to mess with the song, it would ruin it. You can do this and you wouldn't be just another pop star. You would be _the_ Caitlyn Geller and everyone would _finally_ see you as _we_ do."

"And how's that?"

"As a beautiful, _talented_, young lady who _deserves_ to be up on that stage every night with her best friends and having the time of her life." Shane supplied.

"And who says you guys would be there?" Caitlyn laughed.

"Because, the four of us are never going to perform _without_ each other. After all, you can't possibly sing _and_ play all the instruments, Nate tried that once and you _know_ how that turned out. You'll need a band, and we're a band." Jason smiled.

"I guess it wouldn't so bad…"

"And you wouldn't be able to run if we were up there to stop you." Nate pointed out.

"So, you gonna win it all this year?" Shane asked with a smile, "Knock Mitchie off her podium?"

"Oh, yeah." Caitlyn smiled, laughing with the three brothers.

After awhile, they stopped laughing and Caitlyn walked over to her laptop and pulled up her producing program, "That reminds me, I finished that song I was telling you about, Nate."

"Well, then, let's hear it." Nate smiled at her, laughter dancing in his eyes, and sat down in one of the many chairs in the building, his brothers sitting on either side of him with matching smiles.

Caitlyn smiled back and pressed play to start her backtrack, a Caitlyn Geller original track.

_Where ya wanna go?  
>Where ya wanna go?<br>Who ya gonna?  
>Who you wanna be?<br>Whatcha gonna do?  
>Where ya wanna go?<br>Who you gonna be?  
>Who you wanna be?<br>Who ya gonna be?  
>When ya? When ya?<br>When ya gonna say?  
>Whatcha gotta say?<br>Where ya wanna go?  
>Where ya goin'?<em>

_Hey..  
>You were made for something great<br>You got history to make  
>Got history to..make make<br>So where ya wanna go?  
>Who ya wanna be?<br>Whatcha gonna, whatcha gonna do?  
>Whatcha gonna say?<br>What's it gonna be?  
>What's it gonna be?<br>Hey_

_Everybody on your feet  
>You reach as high as you can dream<br>So never stop imagining  
>Don't miss a beat<br>Make history_

_Whatcha lookin' for?  
>Whatcha waitin' for?<br>Who ya gonna?  
>Who ya wanna be?<br>What's your destiny?  
>Tell me do you know?<br>Where ya goin'?  
>Cause everybody dreams<br>Everybody thinks  
>Everybody<br>Everybody feels these things  
>Everybody blinks<br>Ya know what I mean?_

_Hey..  
>There is no one quite the same<br>We each got our role to play  
>We got history<br>Make..make..make..make_

_Everybody on your feet  
>You reach as high as you can dream<br>So never stop imagining  
>Don't miss a beat<br>Make history_

_Cause we're all  
>Individuals<br>With  
>Unlimited potential<br>Look at all these people  
>Connected by the dream<br>Of the change we're gonna bring  
>So everybody sing<em>

_Everybody on your feet  
>You reach as high as you can dream<br>So never stop imagining  
>Don't miss a beat<br>Make history_

_Everybody on your feet  
>You reach as high as you can dream<br>Imagine every wish came true  
>It's up to you<br>Get on your feet  
>Let the record speak<br>Make history_

As Caitlyn sang, she danced around, eventually pulling Nate up. The two did their goofy dance that they made up when they were five. As he twirled her, she laughed; her smile never left her eyes as she sang, the laughter in her eyes danced even more as Shane and Jason stood up and joined her and Nate in their dancing. They twirled her around and enjoyed seeing this Caitlyn.

Performing Caitlyn was a rare sight to see, but it was one of their favorite sides to her personality. When the song ended the four laughed and the brothers wrapped their arms around her.

"That was incredible, Caity." Shane told her, smiling down at her.

"Thank you." She replied, still trying to regain her breath.

"You are going to knock the socks off everyone in this year's competition." Jason told her, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Yeah, Mitchie's got _nothing_ on you. And _then_, since you always come on tour with us anyway, you can perform a song or two with us this year, work your way up to your own act." Nate put out there.

"You got yourself a deal, Nathaniel." Caitlyn laughed as Nate grimaced upon hearing his full name.

Soon it was time for dinner and the boys stomachs were growling rather audibly, they looked at her with guilty expressions.

"Go eat." Caitlyn laughed.

"What about you?" Nate asked, giving her a look she knew all too well.

"I'm fine; I'm just not very hungry."

Nate lagged behind slightly as he and his brothers made their way out of the cabin.

"Nate," Caitlyn stopped him after Shane and Jason were out the cabin. She walked over to him before continuing, "I just need time to think... away from him."

"I know." He smiled down at her softly and wrapped his arms around her and dropped a caring kiss to the top of her head.

They stayed like that for a while before forcing themselves to part. She smiled up at him as his stomach growled again and he laughed sheepishly, "Now, go eat."

"We're talking about this later." His tone left no room for argument so Caitlyn nodded and he, grudgingly, left.

After he was gone, Caitlyn walked over to the piano and began to plunk at the keys before falling into the familiar tune. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth and letting the words and melody flow from her. She closed her eyes as the meaning of the song swept over her with twice as much force as was normal.

_I peer through windows,  
>Watch life go by,<br>Dream of tomorrow,  
>And wonder "why"?<em>

_The past is holding me,  
>Keeping life at bay,<br>I wander lost in yesterday,  
>Wanting to fly -<br>But scared to try._

_But if someone like you  
>Found someone like me,<br>Then suddenly  
>Nothing would ever be the same!<em>

_My heart would take wing,  
>And I'd feel so alive -<br>If someone like you  
>Found me!<em>

_So many secrets  
>I've longed to share!<br>All I have needed  
>Is someone there,<em>

_To help me see a world  
>I've never seen before -<br>A love to open every door,  
>To set me free,<br>So I can soar!_

_If someone like you  
>Found someone like me,<br>Then suddenly  
>Nothing would ever be the same!<em>

_There'd be a new way to live,  
>A new life to love,<br>If someone like you  
>Found me!<em>

_Oh, if someone like you  
>Found someone like me,<br>Then suddenly  
>Nothing would ever be the same!<em>

_My heart would take wing,  
>And I'd feel so alive -<br>If someone like you  
>Loved me...<br>Loved me...  
>Loved me!...<em>

As Caitlyn let the last note hang in the air and fade out, the sound of genuine clapping was heard. Caitlyn whipped her head around to see Tess standing in the back of the cabin, leaning against the window sill.

"Wow," Tess sounded genuinely impressed as she walked over to the piano and slide down the bench to sit next to Caitlyn, who gave her a weird look as she began plunking random notes yet making them flow together perfectly. She had the same ability as Nate; give her an instrument and she could play a perfect melody every time. After a moment, Tess continued, "With that voice, you'll have Mitchie beat for sure."

"How do you know I'm even competing?"

"I heard Connect 3 talking to Brown just now. I couldn't tell who was more excited, the band or Brown."

"Well, they've been trying to get me in the spotlight for, basically, our whole lives."

"I wish you only the best."

"Why? Aren't you competing?"

"Not this year. My mom wants me to focus on broadening my horizons this year. So, I'm doing mainly dance and instruments."

"If you need any help, just ask. I'm pretty good with both of those."

"Thanks. How about tomorrow? The dance routine I have to learn is pretty complicated."

"Sure. Is Jason your instructor?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I made up that dance. You'll have it down in no time."

The two girls shared a laugh before falling into a, surprisingly, comfortable silence.

"Mitchie's Final Jam performance would _not _have been very impressive if it weren't for you." Tess said after a moment.

"Thanks, Tess."

"So… what's with the sad piano and relatively depressing song choice?"

"He'll never be into me. I'm just plain, boring, always-there-when-you-need-her, Caitlyn Geller."

Tess didn't have to ask who she was talking about, but couldn't believe what she just heard. Could Caitlyn seriously not see how Shane looked at her? She didn't voice the thought, just wrapped an arm around the other girl. It wasn't her place to tell Caitlyn that Shane Grey was crazy about her. A few minutes later Caitlyn stood, thanked Tess and made her way to her "secret spot".

"Knew I'd find you here."

She knew it was only a matter of time before he found her and could practically hear the soft smile that graced Nate's face. He silently sat down on her rock next to her, joining her in soundlessly looking over the lake.

This was where the four of them came when they needed to think, or just wanted to escape. She and the boys had found it on complete accident. It was the perfect place to go since you could only find it if you knew exactly where to look for the, now completely hidden, path.

"I brought you something to eat." Nate eventually broke the silence, holding out an apple and four pieces of toast wrapped in a napkin.

"Thanks." It came out in whisper.

"It's okay," Nate whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I love him." Caitlyn sniffed, leaning heavily against him and letting out a shaky breath, obviously trying to keep from crying.

Nate swallowed thickly, hating it when she cried, and pulled her closer to him. As her tears soaked through his shirt, he tried his best to comfort her, regretting promising his mother that he and Jason would let Caitlyn and Shane figure it out on their own. He _highly_ regretted that promise when Caitlyn-the rock, the foundation, the girl who refused to show anything that could be construed as weakness-cried because she felt like her heart was breaking. He kept his mouth shut, though, and rubbed her back, whispering words of comfort into her hair.

After a while, he noticed she had stopped crying and was breathing deeply. Looking down at her, he noticed she was sleeping. It may seem creepy, but he loved watching her sleep. It was the only time when she wasn't all over the place, didn't have a million things to do, didn't have to worry about what the tabloids were saying about "Giselle's (Caitlyn's mother and international supermodel/singer) Ugly Daughter", all her worries seemed to fade away and she looked like she was in peaceful place.

His thoughts were broken when a twig snapped behind them. Nate quickly maneuvered his best friend behind him, somehow managing to not wake her up. When his brothers appeared a short time later, he let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Nice instincts." Jason said, clearly impressed with his brother's speed.

"Out of curiousity, what were you planning on doing?" Shane asked, an amused look covering his face at the thought of Nate trying to fight someone.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead," Nate replied before motioning for them to be quiet, "She's asleep."

"Was she crying?" Shane noticing the tear tracks on her face and the wet spot on Nate's shoulder.

"Don't worry; it's cool." Nate replied.

"What happened?" Shane pressed, noticing the miniscule glance his brothers shared.

"It's okay, I took care of it."

It was clear that Nate wasn't going to elaborate, so Shane dropped to his knees and gently prodded sleeping girl.

"Five more minutes," Caitlyn grumbled, turning her face further into Nate's shoulder.

"No, come on; we have to get you back to your cabin." Shane argued, laughing at her antics. He turned around and Nate helped Caitlyn onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hooked his arms under her knees, laughing as she buried her face in his neck and closed her eyes.

They group made their way back to her cabin in silence, aside from the occasional remarks from Shane and the resulting giggles from Caitlyn.

When they reached the cabin they saw the lights still on and heard laughter coming from inside. Jason opened the door for Shane and followed his younger brothers inside.

"Thank God, you guys found her." Mitchie exclaimed, her voice filled with obviously fake concern, "We were _so_ worried when she didn't show up."

"Sure you were." Shane replied, sending Mitchie a look as she ran over to him as he was setting Caitlyn down and helping her under her covers after she had removed her shoes.

"Can you hand me my pjs?" she asked groggily, smiling when Nate was already holding the neon yellow cami and hot pink running shorts out to her.

She wiggled her way completely under her blankets and shortly after threw her shirt, socks, and skinny jeans out, and reemerged changed into her pjs. She giggled when she saw her shirt and jeans draped over Shane's head.

"Sorry." She apologized, the giggles that she had been trying to keep in bubbled out of her after a moment.

Shane pulled the clothes off and walked back over to the bed, perching himself on the edge.

"It's okay," he said with a smile.

Caitlyn instantly recognized that smile and tried to move away from him, but she wasn't fast enough. Shane quickly grabbed her and began to tickly her mercilessly. She squealed and squirmed around the bed, begging for him to stop through her peals of laughter.

After a while he pulled back and looked down at her smiling face, still hovering over her. Nate cleared his throat after a moment, effectively breaking them out of their trance and causing Shane to abruptly sit back up.

"It's getting late, guys." Jason said, trying to defuse the obvious tension between the two.

"Yeah, we should get going," Shane agreed reluctantly, stuttering slightly. He smiled down at Caitlyn and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Night, Caity."

He stood up and Jason repeated the action, whispering, "Night, Kid."

"I'm only five years younger than you." Caitlyn grumbled in response, folding her arms over her chest.

"Still younger," Jason smiled as he and Shane left the cabin as Nate sat in the bed next to her, both leaning against the headboard.

"So, we'll meet up tomorrow to work on your song for the first contest." Nate began, both of them ignoring the whispers from her cabin-mates.

"Okay." Caitlyn laughed at how serious he looked about it, "but not after lunch, I'm helping Tess." Caitlyn laughed again at his now confused expression, before elaborating, "Her mom wants to focus on everything BUT singing this year."

"That's very…thoughtful of you." Nate's expression was still confused as to when the two girls had become friendly.

"So, we'll meet up after dinner and sneak away?" Caitlyn whispered conspiriously, glancing around to make sure the other girls hadn't heard her.

"No, that's when the competition starts." Nate laughed, "After breakfast. Brown says that you've been coming here long enough that you've had all of these classes. You don't need to attend them anymore. And _I_ don't have to teach anything, I'm just here for people to use me for my many talents."

"So, I'll just _use_ you until lunch." Caitlyn giggled.

Nate joined her and, after a minute, the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"Oh, my God," Nate gasped, grabbing a picture he had never seen before. It was of her and Shane laying on their backs on the dock, taking by Caitlyn. At the last minute, Shane had kissed her cheek which had caused her to laugh. He turned to her with wide eyes, "When was this?"

"After Tess ruined my performance, Shane had stormed out of the cabin and I went after him after Mitchie split with Tess, I went after him. He was all like, 'Why do you let her do that to you?' and I was all, 'I don't. That's just the way she is.' And he was like, 'It's not fair. You're too good to be pushed to the side like that!' And we ended up on the dock and after yelling at each other—like usual—we both felt better and laid down and were just looking at the stars. I pulled out my camera and right before I took it, he leaned over. When we saw the picture—somehow—everything was better. Don't tell Mitchie that, though; she still thinks that she was the only girl that mattered to Shane that year. Hell, she _still_ thinks—after seeing these pictures and seeing how we are together—that I have _her_ to thank for introducing me to you guys. I have yet to tell her that _I_ was the one talking her up to Shane. I _fully _regret that and have since apologized."

"Wait, you? Apologized? To _Shane_? Real apology or Caitlyn apologize?"

"Which do you think? I may have been sorry, but it was still Shane."

Nate couldn't help the chuckle that escaped after Caitlyn's scoffed response.

"Hey, do you remember that time—"

Mitchie cut Caitlyn off, "Nate, could you_ please_ leave? _Some_ of us need to go to classes tomorrow."

Mitchie's tone and glare made it clear that she was listening to the entire conversation.

"Are you_ sure_ you don't want to move into our cabin?" Nate asked, not liking that he was leaving Caitlyn to suffer under Mitchie.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to make you move all my junk anyway. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Tell Jason that I already looked under his bed and found nothing." Caitlyn Smiled sweetly and Nate chuckled.

"Alright; Sweet dreams, Catybug."

"Sweet dreams, Boy Wonder."

With a laugh, Nate kissed her cheek and left the cabin.

Ignoring Mitchie's glare, Caitlyn rolled over and closed her eyes as Mitchie—now with a vendetta against Caitlyn—turned the radio back up to full volume and she, Ella, Lola, and Peggy continued their previous line of conversation, yelling over the radio.

After an hour, they were still at it and Caitlyn was still wide awake. She stood up, threw the things that she would need to get ready in the morning into her pillowcase before throwing on one of Shane's old sweatshirts and her converses and walking out of the cabin, slamming the door behind her.

Mitchie smirked; how _dare_ Brown say that Caitlyn didn't need to take anymore classes. And how dare _Nate_ agree with him. And his brothers seemed to agree with _both_ of them! How could they _possibly_ think that Caitlyn Geller was better than her! She was_ Mitchie Torres_, the girl with the voice; _she_ was just Caitlyn Geller, the person in the person in the _background_ that could really remain anonymous. If she was _really_ going to compete, she would need a really good set list to beat Mitchie's. With that thought, Mitchie turned the radio back down and the four girls started to plan out Mitchie's set list.

Caitlyn stormed across camp to the only cabin right on the lake, and raised her had to bang on the door. Shane seemed to have been waiting for her because he opened the door before she could bring her fist down. She forced a smile and walked into the cabin.

"I am _so_ sorry." She told Shane as she walked past him.

"It's okay. I thought she was pretty cool, too." He replied, laughing.

Caitlyn threw here stuff down onto the empty bed and Nate over to her.

"CAITY!" Jason jumped off his bed, getting far enough away from it so nothing could grab him and ran over to her, "I heard something under the bed!"

"I already told you, there's nothing there!" Shane exclaimed.

"And _I_ said the same thing." Nate added.

"Yeah, but _you_ said it the same way you say things just so I'll stop talking about them or when I'm getting on your nerves."

"Jason," Caitlyn cut in, successfully stopping the impending argument, "I checked earlier tonight; there's nothing under your bed. Do you want me to check again?"

When Jason nodded, she walked over to the bed, looking under it, she said, "Still nothing."

"But what about that one time? The lake monster grabbed my ankles as I was getting into bed." Jason said, looking around frantically.

"Dude! That was me!" Shane yelled, receiving glares from Caitlyn and Nate.

The summer they had all spend there—before being old enough to _actually_ be campers themselves—one of the counselors had told this story about the monster that came out of the lake on the first night of camp and captured on camper a year and took it down to its lair. That night, Shane had thought it would be funny to scare the already terrified Jason. So, while Jason was in the bathroom, Shane had crawled under his older brother's bed. When said brother went to get into the bed, Shane grabbed his ankles, causing Jason to scream loud enough for Caitlyn, Nate, and Brown—who were still down by the campfire circle—to hear and come running into the cabin. To this day, someone—preferably _not_ Shane—had to look under Jason's bed on the first night of camp.

"Jason," Caitlyn placed her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look at her, "there is _nothing_ under your bed. You trust me, right?"

Jason looked at her suspiciously for a while before sighing, "I guess."

As he walked back over to his bed, Nate looked around before saying, "Where's Shane go?"

Right as the words left his mouth, a scream tore through the cabin and Shane emerged from bed laughing.

"SO not cool, MAN!" Jason exclaimed, hand coming to rest over his racing heart,

"Is everyone okay!" Brown exclaimed, running into the cabin.

"Yeah, Shane's just being a JERK!" Caitlyn yelled, throwing a glare at the middle brother, who had a gigantic grin on his face.

"Happy 10th anniversary of your Camp Rock attendance." Brown muttered. He turned to leave but stopped short, "Caitlyn, what are you doing here? It's past curfew."

"I'm moving out of my cabin tomorrow." Caitlyn answered simply.

Brown shook his head with a smile and walked out of the cabin.

"I can't believe we've been coming here for ten years." Shane sighed, still laughing.

"I can't believe that still _worked_." Nate joined his brother in laughing.

"_I_ can't believe _you two_!" Caitlyn exclaimed, trying to hide her own smile.

"YEAH!" Jason yelled in agreement. He gave Caitlyn a pout and began to quiver his bottom lip. He buried his face in her shoulder and sniffed, "They're so mean to me."

"It's okay, Jase." Caitlyn rubbed his back comfortingly.

Jason looked up enough to shoot his brothers a smirk before going back to "crying" on Caitlyn's shoulder. Caitlyn turned over her shoulder and threw a glare at the younger Grey brothers, who were staring wide-eyed at her.

"Is she _seriously_ buying that?" Nate whispered, not believing what he was seeing.

"If that was one of us, she would totally call us out on it." Shane replied.

After another minute of Jason sniffling into her shoulder, she turned to his younger brothers, "I hope you're happy. You've _obviously_ upset Jason and I _highly_ doubt any of us will be getting _any _sleep tonight because of it." Caitlyn scowled while Jason smiled smugly over her shoulder.

"Are you_ kidding_!" Nate exclaimed, eyes wide.

"He's_ totally _playing you right now!" Shane continued, pointing at the smirking Jason.

"You've got to be _joking_! How low are you planning to go?" Caitlyn turned around to face the now pouting Jason, who was sporting his kicked puppy expression, "Do you _really_ think _Jason_ could possible come up with something like that?"

"I didn't until today…" Shane muttered, Nate nodding in agreement as Jason somehow managed to wring out some tears.

"Un-be-lievable." Caitlyn scoffed at the other two before going back to comforting Jason.

His younger brothers glared at him as they began to plot their revenge.


End file.
